Nickelodeon VS Cartoon Network
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My Robot Chicken fanfic on some of Nickelodeon's and Cartoon Network's favorite shows! Enjoy!


**Nickelodeon VS Cartoon Network**

_**Scene #1: The Rugrats Meets Chucky**_

_**The babies receives a Good Guy Doll and started to play with them for a while.**_

_**"Wow, Tommy", said Chuckie, "This is the greatest doll we've ever played with! Don't you think so, Phil?"**_

_**"You said it", said Phil, "Hey. Let's go look for some nice hot girls skinny dipping and drink some liquor at the same time. How's with me."**_

_**"I do!", said Lil.**_

_**"Come on, let's go!", said Phil.**_

_**Later, we see Chucky coming alive and starts to kill all of the people in the neighborhood, but little does he realize that he needs to get out of this body.**_

_**"Damnit!", said Chucky, "If only there was someone I could use to get out of this damn body. But who? I know. I'll ask that black voodoo guy who can give me the answer!"**_

_**Later, we see Chucky going to John Simonsen's house and quickly hits him with a baseball bat.**_

_**"Tell me how to get out of this body or die!", shouted Chucky.**_

_**"You have to transfer your soul to a person that you have revealed yourself too", said John.**_

_**"I didn't reveal myself yet, dumbass!", shouted Chucky, "Now tell me!"**_

_**"Ok", said John, "The only way to get of your body is for you to smoke a cigarette. Only then can he/she see you."**_

_**"Thanks, John", said Chucky and takes out a voodoo doll of him before stabbing it with his knife, causing him to die in the process. Meanwhile, we see Chucky going back with a cigarette before Tommy and the others see him.**_

_**"Look, guys", said Tommy, "Our doll just came to life! YIPEEEEEEE!"**_

_**Then, Chucky knocks out Tommy with a baseball bat before getting ride of his cigarette. First, he kills Phil and Lil with a cleaver in their chests, but only Chuckie managed to escape from the killer doll's wrath as Chucky begins his ritual.**_

_**"Ade Due Damballa", said Chucky, "La Verte Mercheire Du Bois Charlotte. GIVE ME THE POWER I BEG OF YOU! Adelie Por De Boisette Damballa!"**_

_**Then, as the ritual ended, we see that Chucky is still his doll self.**_

_**"WHAT THE f*CK!", shouted Chuckie.**_

_**"You got that right, bitch!", said Tommy and pushes Chucky towards a fireplace, "I'm only a baby and I'm not an 8-year old yet, asshole!"**_

_**Tommy takes out a matchbox before taking out a lighter.**_

_**"Tommy, no, please", said Chuckie, "We're friends to the end, remember?"**_

_**"This is the end, friend", said Tommy and lights the fireplace, burning Chucky in the process. Then Tommy takes out a gun and shoots Chucky in the heart and the killer doll is no more. Chuckie appears and he and Tommy hugged each other before Angelica shows up.**_

_**"What the hell's going on, here?", asked Angelica, pissed off at what Tommy just did, "Did you did this, Tommy?"**_

_**Tommy shoots Angelica in the chest while Chuckie takes off her clothes offscreen. Then, Tommy starts to rape the now dead Angelica while we see the dead corpse of Chucky.**_

_**Scene #2: Powersex Girls**_

_**"Sugar, spice, and everything nice", said the narrator, "These were the chosen ingredients to create the perfect. So, Professor Utonium had sex with the monkey who would later become Mojo Jojo and accidently hits the most dangerous ingredient: Chemical Sex! Thus the Powersex Girls were born. Using their super-powers, Angelina Jolie, Brittany Murphy, and Megan Fox, have dedicated their lives of fighting crime and have sex with hot men.**_

_**We see the Powersex Girls beating the crap out of Mojo Jojo and the rest of the villains before they had sex with Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, and Ewan McGregor offscreen.**_

_**"Oh, yes", said Angelina.**_

_**"More, more", said Brittany.**_

_**"MORE!", shouted Megan as the three hot men started to hump the three girls with all their might until suddenly, they had lost their virginity.**_

_**"Thank you, guys", said Angelina, "You are most helpful."**_

_**Suddenly, the hotline phone ranged and Angelina answered it.**_

_**"What is it?", asked Angelina.**_

_**"Powersex girls", said the major of whoresville, "There's a huge monster destroying our city. We need your help!**_

_**"F*ck you!", said Angelina and shut the phone down.**_

_**Scene #3: Rocket Power**_

_**Otto crashes his skateboard into a huge rock and breaks his leg.**_

_**"OW!", shouted Otto, "MY GOD DAMN LEG! F*CK YOU!"**_

_**Scene #4: Dexter's Laboratory**_

_**We see Dexter making a new invention for Dee Dee known as the "Whore Room".**_

_**"With my "Whore Room" invention", explained Dexter, "I would make Dee Dee have sex with a man she chooses."**_

_**He then gets Dee Dee out of her room and he shows her three men that she has to choose.**_

_**"Oh, my f*cking god!", shouted Dee Dee, "Are those Taylor Kitsch, Shia Lebeouf, and Sam Worthington? Oh, my god! They're so cute!"**_

_**"Pick on Dee Dee and you get to have sex with him", said Dexter.**_

_**"Ok, um", said Dee Dee and swirls around her index finger on every single one of them, "I choose... Sam Worthington. Sorry, Taylor Kitsch, but despite the fact that fans of those Edgar Rice Burroughs books are waiting for Gods of Mars to be made to film, you still can't have sex with me. AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**_

_**"Well, you were still an annoying character for the past 16 years since the show was released", said Taylor, "So, don't take it out on me!"**_

_**Later, we see Dee Dee having sex with Sam Worthington offscreen.**_

_**"Oh, yeah", said Sam, "F*ck me, baby!"**_

_**"Yes, yes, yes, yes!", shouted Dee Dee.**_

_**Scene# 5: Fairly Oddparents**_

_**"Hey, twerp", said Vicky, "I've got something for ya!"**_

_**"This better be important, Vicky", said Timmy and when he goes out, he sees Vicky throwing a bucket of cum all over his face.**_

_**"Hah!", said Vicky, "That's for having sex, you little brat! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**_

_**"That does it!", shouted Timmy, "You've been treating me like **it for eleven f*cking years straight! Now, you're so gonna get it, bitch!"**_

_**Timmy goes back inside his room and asks the two magic goldfish/godparents Cosmo and Wanda.**_

_**"I wish to be Jason Voorhees!", said Timmy and his godparents granted his wish, thus turning him into a hockey-masked killer. He then goes outside and chases Vicky from the house after she screams like a baby girl.**_

_**"Please, leave me alone!", shouted Vicky, but that didn't stop Timmy from killing her with a machete, thus slicing her to pieces.**_

_**The End**_

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think of this hilarious fanfic?**


End file.
